Choice
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Setelah pertarungan melawan Byakuran selesai, siapa sangka Bel harus menghadapi pilihan yang lebih sulit. FranxBelxMammon


Oh, ya ampun… Bahkan saia melupakan ulang tahun Bel! Baru inget seminggu kemudian, waktu bikin fic ini.. Dan kalo diinget2, berarti udah staun lebih Ru cinta sama Bel (dan Fran). *lirik fic taun lalu yang juga telat (tapi ga separah yang ini XD)*

Sebetulnya fic ini bukan dimaksudkan sebagai birthday fic. Tapi bolehlah…. Birthdayfic telat berminggu-minggu dengan (lagi2) tokoh utamanya lebih ke Fran (plus Mammon)… *diujanin piso Bel* Terus.. Ehem.. Maapkan Ru yang emang ga kreatip bikin judul XD;

Oia, di sini Fran nyebut dirinya sendiri _me_ (inggris).

**Disclaimer: **karakter2 KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei…

**Summary:** Setelah pertarungan melawan Byakuran selesai, siapa sangka Bel harus menghadapi pilihan yang lebih sulit. FranxBelxMammon

**Warning:** Sepertinya makin lama di fic ini Fran & Mammon nya makin OOC.. Huwaa.. Susah… DX *gelundungan bete*

.

* * *

"_Kalian berhasil melakukannya dengan baik, _kora_!"_

_Sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sinar terang dari kumpulan pacifier._

"_Arcobaleno akhirnya hidup kembali!"_

_Suara-suara seruan antara tidak percaya dan lega segera terdengar begitu melihat para Arcobaleno telah bangkit._

"_..Aku menemukanmu, Mammon~"_

_Fran menatap sang Senpai. Sesaat kabut terlihat di mata hijaunya yang cemerlang namun selalu menampakkan ekspresi malas itu._

"_Ketemu ya?" gumamnya._

.

**CHOICE**

.

Beberapa hari setelah Vongola Decimo berhasil mengalahkan Byakuran, setelah semua anggota Vongola, termasuk Varia, disibukkan dengan kegiatan membereskan segala sesuatu yang kacau, akhirnya semua kembali normal. _Seharusnya _normal. Tetapi tampaknya masih ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan oleh Varia.

"VOOOOIII! Aku tanya pendapat kalian! Jangan diam saja!" Squalo memandang dua orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan frustasi.

"_Maa, maa…_ Squalo," Lussuria berusaha menenangkan. "Bukannya kami tidak mau menjawab. Cuma tidak menyangka kalau akan ditanya hal seperti itu," katanya.

"Bos bilang apa?" tanya Levi, kelihatan sekali ia lebih tertarik pada bagaimana pendapat Xanxus daripada memikirkan bagaimana pendapatnya sendiri.

"BOS BRENGSEK ITU! SEENAKNYA SAJA DIA BILANG DIA MENYERAHKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU! DASAR BOS SIALAAAAAN!" Squalo mulai mengamuk mengingat Xanxus dengan dinginnya, tanpa memberi solusi apapun, hanya berkata bahwa ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Squalo.

"_Maa, maa_, tenang Squa-_chan_! Bagaimana kalau _mereka_ dengar?" Lussuria kembali mengingatkan.

Squalo menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Di mana mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tadi sih mereka semua bilang kalau mereka ingin langsung tidur kan?" kata Lussuria.

"Oi, Levi! Coba kau lihat keadaan di luar!" perintah Squalo.

Levi segera menurut. Ia keluar ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aman. Tadi aku memeriksa kamar mereka satu per satu. Mereka semua sudah tidur," lapornya sebelum menambahkan, "dasar bocah."

Squalo kembali memandang dua orang di hadapannya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Siapa yang harus kita pertahankan sebagai ilusionis Varia, dan siapa yang harus keluar?" Ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada kedua bawahannya.

"Yah, kalau menurutku sih lebih baik Mammon yang tetap menjadi ilusionis kita! Kita kembalikan saja Bocah Sia…ehem, Bocah Kodok itu pada Guardian of Mist Vongola. Biar bagaimanapun dia kan cuma pengganti!" Levi menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan menggebu-gebu begitu tahu sang bos tidak menyebut apa-apa.

"Hee~? Tapi Fran-_chan_ juga imut. Aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri," kata Lussuria dengan wajah bimbang.

"VOOOOII! Kalau kalian beda pendapat begitu, aku yang bingung tahu!" Squalo mulai frustasi lagi.

"Bel-_chan_ bagaimana?" tanya Lussuria tiba-tiba. "Dia kan dekat dengan mereka berdua."

Squalo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan wajah lelah. "Karena itu aku tanya pada kalian dulu," ia menghela napas. "Seharusnya sebagai seorang anggota Varia, tidak ada masalah buatnya kalau harus memilih salah satu. Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sentimentil," kata Squalo sambil mencibir.

"Ara~ Begitu ya?" Lussuria menatap Squalo dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Apa?" Squalo mendelik ke arah laki-laki feminim itu.

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir, sepertinya ada seorang lagi yang jadi sentimentil," jawab Lussuria seraya tersenyum.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Squalo mulai mengamuk lagi, tetapi kali ini sebersit rona merah terlihat di wajahnya, membuat senyum Lussuria makin lebar. Lussuria sangat tahu bahwa sang kapten, begitu juga dengan Bos mereka, selalu lebih lembek kalau menyangkut masalah 'para bocah' –walaupun mereka berdua selalu membantah.

"Oi, Squalo, kau berniat membangunkan bocah-bocah itu?" Kini Levi yang mendapat peran mengingatkan. Sang kapten memang selalu punya kesulitan mengendalikan suaranya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli sih," kata Levi acuh tak acuh.

Squalo terdiam, terlihat jelas sedang berusaha berpikir masak-masak.

"Maa, Maa… Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan Bel-_chan_? Biar bagaimanapun, kupikir dia perlu tahu dan ikut memutuskan," Lussuria memberi pendapat.

"Hhh….." Squalo menarik napas panjang.

"Tapi kalau bisa sebetulnya aku ingin mereka berdua tetap di sini," kata Lussuria lagi.

"Perkataan Bos sialan itu sudah jelas, 'Kita tidak butuh dua ilusionis!'," Squalo menirukan ucapan Xanxus. "BOS BRENGSEK SIALAAAAAN!"

.

.

Fran menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak tadi ia belum bisa tidur. Saat Levi datang dan memeriksa kamarnya, ia hanya pura-pura tidur. Dan itu tidak sulit baginya. Apalagi yang ia tipu 'hanya' Levi. Ia tahu anggota Varia yang lain sedang berkumpul mendiskusikan sesuatu. Meskipun tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain umpatan-umpatan Squalo, rasanya ia bisa menebak apa yang sedang didiskusikan di sana.

"_Me_ harus pulang….kah?"

.

.

Mammon menoleh sebentar saat (lagi-lagi) mendengar teriakan Squalo, tetapi segera kembali menatap ke luar, mengamati pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya dari balkon tempat ia berdiri. Sama seperti Fran, ia masih terjaga dan tidak perlu berpikir jauh untuk dapat menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Satu hal yang terbersit dalam pikirannya sejak ia kembali ke sini adalah betapa banyak hal yang berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

"Hn?" Bel terbangun gara-gara mendengar suara teriakan terakhir Squalo. Padahal ia baru saja bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Squalo berisik! Hoaaam…" Ia melirik ke arah jam beker yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 23.00.

Tiba-tiba Bel tersenyum. Setelah sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa pertarungan dengan Millfiore selama beberapa hari kemarin, akhirnya besok ia bebas tugas. Senyumnya semakin lebar mengingat Mammon sudah kembali.

"Ushishishi… Besok Pangeran harus bangun pagi. Sekarang Pangeran punya dua mainan," katanya. "Besok kita main sampai puas, Mammon, Fran~" Dan sang Pangeran pun kembali tidur.

.

.

Saat Bel memasuki 'ruang santai' –begitu sebutan mereka pada ruang yang mirip dengan ruang keluarga itu– markas Varia pagi harinya, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Fran yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas. Baru saja ia ingin mengganggu anak itu, Mammon tiba-tiba muncul. Bel bersiul senang.

"Oi, Mammon~" Bel menghampiri Mammon dengan wajah ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mammon, seperti biasa, tanpa menunjukkan emosi yang berarti.

"Ne, sudah lama kita tidak main. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Mencari lemonade mungkin? Aku yang traktir. Karena aku pangeran. Shishishi…" Bel melirik ke arah Fran yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. "_Froggy_ juga boleh ikut," tambahnya.

Sebenarnya Mammon dan Fran agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Bel, tetapi dua ilusionis yang memang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi mereka itu dapat menjaga ekspresi wajah mereka tetap datar. "_Iyada_. _Me_ sedang sibuk. Kalau tidak menyelesaikan laporan hari ini, _me_ bisa dibunuh Bos," sahut Fran dengan suara monoton nya yang khas.

"_Ore mo iyada_. Ada yang harus kuurus," kata Mammon seraya melayang pergi dari sana. Tetapi Bel segera menangkap arcobaleno itu dengan kedua tangannya, menahan sang arcobaleno melayang lebih jauh.

"Tugas arcobaleno?" tanya Bel. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena poni yang menutupi matanya, Mammon dapat menangkap nada kecewa pada suara sang pangeran.

"Iya," sahut Mammon singkat, berharap Bel segera melepaskannya. Namun sang pangeran terlihat masih belum menyerah.

"Pangeran ikut denganmu. Setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, kita bisa jalan-jalan," Bel kembali memasang cengiran khasnya.

Mammon terdiam sesaat. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Fran juga menghentikan kegiatannya dan meliriknya sesaat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa," kata Mammon tegas. "Aku harus melakukannya sendiri. Lepaskan aku, Bel!"

"_Iyada_~ Ushishishi…"

Mammon menghela napas. Partnernya itu selalu saja begini. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ilusi, membuat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, lalu membebaskan diri dari Bel. "_Ja na_.." katanya singkat sebelum melayang ke luar jendela.

"Cih, membosankan." Bel menggerutu. Padahal ia pikir hari ini ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Mammon setelah sekian lama.

Bel tiba-tiba melirik Fran. Tidak seperti biasa, anak itu belum mengeluarkan komentar-komentar yang menyebalkan.

"Oi, _Froggy_, sedang apa kau?" Bel duduk di dekat sang _kouhai_ dengan bertopang dagu.

"_Me_ kan sudah bilang, _me_ sedang menulis laporan. Syuh~ Syuh~ Jangan ganggu, _Baka-ouji-Senpai_." Fran mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir Bel.

"Cih. Biarkan Pangeran lihat! Biar Pangeran yang jenius ini membantu _Froggy_ menyelesaikan laporannya," kata Bel sambil meraih selembar kertas yang paling dekat dengannya.

"_Jaa_~ Silakan. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_~" Fran malah menyerahkan seluruh tumpukan laporan itu pada Bel.

"Oi! Kubilang 'bantu' kan? Bukan semuanya!" Bel menatap Fran dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Dame dayo_,_ Senpai_. Kalau membantu orang jangan setengah-setengah…" Fran menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sok tua.

"Kau…"

"Bel-_chan_~" Suara Lussuria menghentikan perkataan Bel. "Ara~ Ada Fran-_chan_ juga? Mammon ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut keibuan seperti biasa.

"Mammon pergi ke luar. Katanya ada tugas untuk para arcobaleno," jelas Bel dengan wajah bete.

"Oh, begitu," Lussuria mengangguk maklum. "Oh ya, Bel, Squalo memanggilmu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Hn? Tentang apa?" tanya Bel heran.

"Entah. Pokoknya kau disuruh menghampirinya di ruang rapat," kata Lussuria, berbohong. Sudah jelas ia tahu pasti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Squalo.

"Cih, menyusahkan. Oi, _Froggy_, kukembalikan tugasmu. Selamat mengerjakan.. Shishishi…" Bel menepuk-nepuk topi kodok yang dikenakan Fran sebelum berjalan ke ruang rapat.

Fran sedang menatap Bel yang berjalan menjauh ketika menyadari bahwa Lussuria sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca. "Ah, _me_ mau mengerjakan ini di kamar saja. Kalau sampai tidak selesai hari ini, Bos bisa marah besar," kata Fran seraya mengangkut tumpukan kertasnya menuju kamar.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali Fran melamun, melupakan tugasnya. Saat melihat tatapan Lussuria padanya, ia segera mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Squalo pada Bel. Pasti mengenai dirinya. Dirinya dan Mammon.

"Apa mereka sudah memilih ya?" Fran bergumam. "Bel-_senpai_…pilih siapa ya?" kali ini suaranya nyaris berupa bisikan.

Fran tiba-tiba tersadar dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus fokus pada tugasnya sekarang. Itu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah ini sejenak.

.

.

"APA? KITA HARUS ME….HMMPH!"

Lussuria dengan sigap membekap mulut Bel saat Bel hampir menyebutkan kata-kata yang 'berbahaya'. "Shh, Bel-_chan_. Kita tidak mau Fran dengar kan?" kata Lussuria lembut. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Bel saat melihat anak itu sudah tenang.

"Jadi, kita harus memilih satu diantara mereka?" tanya Bel dengan suara pelan. Lussuria mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?" tanpa sadar ia kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena Bos bilang –dan memang benar– kita tidak memerlukan dua ilusionis dalam kelompok elit kita," jawab Squalo.

"Ta..tapi…" Bel seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bel," Squalo meremas kedua bahu Bel, menatap tajam mata Bel yang terhalang poninya. "Kau yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Kasarnya, bagi kami siapapun yang jadi ilusionis bukan masalah. Nah, kami ingin kau yang memilih. Siapa yang akan kau lepas?"

Bel terkesiap. Ia yang harus memilih? Ia yang harus menentukan? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang memilih? Karena dia yang paling dekat dengan mereka? Alasan apa itu!

Tiba-tiba Bel seperti orang linglung. Mulutnya membuka beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang berhasil dikeluarkannya. Ia harus memilih. Tapi siapa?

"Oi, Bel," Levi tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kau kan sudah sepuluh tahun lebih berteman dengan Mammon, sudah sepantasnya kau pilih Mammon kan?" Ia berusaha mempengaruhi Bel. Biar bagaimanapun, Fran selalu berbuat kurang ajar kepadanya. Jelas ia mendukung Mammon.

"_Maa, maa… _Bel-_chan_. Siapapun yang akan kau pilih, lebih baik kau memikirkannya masak-masak. Jangan terburu-buru," Lussuria berusaha menenangkan.

Bel hanya diam, rasanya seolah rohnya pergi keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia harus memilih diantara dua mainan kesayangannya saat ia berpikir ia akan memiliki keduanya. Menurutnya itu tak adil.

Squalo menghela napas melihat reaksi Bel. Ia tahu hal ini akan berat untuk anak itu. Tapi rasanya akan lebih salah lagi kalau mereka yang memutuskan tanpa melibatkan anak itu.

"Pikirkan hal ini baik-baik dan laporkan pilihanmu pada Bos Sialan itu paling lambat besok pagi," kata Squalo sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Levi dan Lussuria –yang sempat mengusap-usap punggung Bel sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan Bel yang masih membeku di tempat.

.

.

"Oi, Viper. Kupikir kau kemari karena ada perlu denganku, tapi sejak tadi kau hanya menatap ke luar jendela." Verde akhirnya melepaskan tatapannya dari komputer dan menghadap teman arcobalenonya.

Mammon menoleh sepintas, "Huh.. Memangnya kenapa kalau sesekali aku datang untuk main?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa heran saja," kata Verde sambil kembali ke layar komputernya.

Mammon tidak ambil pusing. Ia juga kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melamunnya. Berpikir, kalau ia boleh bilang begitu. Ia sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah para anggota Varia sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi ilusionis Varia? Siapa yang harus keluar dari sana? Atau apakah ia dan bocah bertopi kodok itu, keduanya tetap dapat tinggal di sana? Kalau mengingat sifat Xanxus, sepertinya yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Viper," Mammon menoleh saat Verde kembali menyebut nama aslinya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk proyek baruku. Kau mau membantu?"

"Cih.. Apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Mammon. Tentu saja orang yang selalu memikirkan untung rugi sepertinya tidak akan mau bekerja tanpa imbalan.

"Tenang saja. Aku dapat uang cukup banyak untuk proyek ini. Aku bisa membayarmu mahal. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Mammon menimbang-nimbang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terpikir olehnya. "Kau juga bisa menyediakan tempat tinggal?" tanyanya.

Kali ini dahi Verde berkerut. "Kupikir kau bersama Varia."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," kata Mammon berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Verde tidak curiga. Ya, dia hanya bertanya. Dia tidak berniat meninggalkan Varia. …kalau ia tidak terpaksa.

Verde tentu saja tahu ada yang aneh, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. "Tentu saja bisa. Masih banyak ruangan kosong di sini kalau kau mau. Atau aku bisa menyewakan sebuah kamar hotel untukmu," katanya. "Jadi, kau berminat?"

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Mammon. Diliriknya jam di atas meja kerja Verde. Rupanya sudah hampir sore. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia kembali ke markas.

.

.

Fran berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya sore itu. Saat ia ingin mengumpulkan laporan itu pada Xanxus dan melewati ruang santai, ia melihat Bel sedang melamun sendirian.

"Bel-_senpai_?" Ia memiringkan kepala, menatap sang _senpai_ heran.

"Geh! Fran! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Bel kelihatan kaget saat menyadari Fran sedang memandanginya.

"_Me_ ingin mengumpulkan laporan pada Bos. Um.. Yang lain mana?" Fran balik bertanya. Biasanya sore-sore begini hampir semua anggota elit Varia berkumpul di ruang ini.

"Mana kutahu!" Bel tiba-tiba menjawab ketus.

"_Senpai_? _Senpai_ tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya keadaan _Senpai_ aneh…" kata Fran.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu! Kalau mau kumpulkan laporan, cepat pergi saja sana!" Bel melemparkan beberapa pisaunya ke topi kodok Fran, mengusir anak itu.

"Sakit, _Senpai_… Baik, baik. _Me_ pergi sekarang…" Fran segera menjauhi _senpai_nya sebelum menjadi korban lemparan pisau lagi. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia jadi kepikiran. Tidak biasanya _senpai_nya bersikap seperti itu. Sepertinya mood Bel benar-benar sedang buruk.

.

.

"Lussuria dan Levi belum kembali?" Suara Xanxus terdengar saat Fran membuka pintu ruangan sang Bos, disusul dengan jawaban dari Squalo.

"VOOOIII! Mana kutahu! Tadi kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menugaskan mereka. Aku saja tak tahu mereka kau suruh apa!"

"Permisi, Bos… _Me_ datang untuk mengumpulkan laporan," Fran masuk ke ruangan.

"Taruh saja di situ." Xanxus menunjuk meja kerja dengan dagunya, sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Oke." Fran menurut dan segera menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja. Saat Fran berbalik hendak ke luar ruangan, suara Xanxus menghentikannya.

"Fran," Fran kembali menoleh ke arah sang bos.

"Ya, Bos?"

"Kau tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali pada mastermu?" Xanxus bertanya dengan tenang, membuat Squalo membelalakan mata.

'Bos yang satu iniii! Apa yang dia pikirkan?' pikir Squalo gemas.

Fran tersentak, tapi tetap menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Meskipun ia sudah menduga mengenai kemungkinan ia harus kembali bersama sang master, tetap saja ia terkejut ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Wajahnya yang tetap datar tidak menunjukkan apapun, hanya debaran jantungnya yang meningkat dua kali lebih cepatlah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tegang.

"Tidak." Fran memutuskan untuk jujur, tapi tak berani untuk menjawab lebih lanjut.

"Begitu?" Xanxus menyeringai. "Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi," katanya.

Fran menelan ludah sebelum menangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di luar ruangan, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu, merasa lemas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lega. Ia pikir tadi ia akan mendengar perintah bahwa ia harus pulang.

"VOOOIIII! APA MAKSUDMU MENANYAKAN ITU PADANYA?" Fran mendengar suara Squalo dari balik pintu.

"Diam dan jangan berteriak-teriak padaku, Sampah!" Kali ini suara Xanxus yang terdengar.

"KITA BELUM MEMUTUSKAN KARENA BEL BELUM MEMILIH KAN? BESOK BA…"

DOR!

"Kubilang jangan berteriak padaku!"

Setelah mendengar itu semua, Fran memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kali ini dengan langkah gontai. 'Mereka belum memutuskan karena Bel-_senpai_ belum memilih,' Fran mengulangi kalimat itu dalam hati. 'Jadi itu alasannya kenapa mood Bel-_senpai_ kelihatan buruk sekali?'

Fran kembali melewati ruang santai Varia. Dilihatnya Bel sudah tidak ada di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Baru saja Fran berpikir bahwa mungkin Bel kembali ke kamar, matanya menangkap garis-garis berwarna ungu-hitam, kaos Bel. Rupanya kini Bel sedang berada di beranda, menatap luar. Fran tahu bahwa sejak dulu Bel suka berdiri di situ. Keheranannya pada hobi _senpai_nya itu juga yang akhirnya membuat ia ikut suka berada di sana, setelah ia mengetahui betapa indah pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya dari sana.

Fran sempat berpikir untuk menghampiri _senpai_nya, namun urung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

Mammon melayang pulang. Seperti biasa, ia tidak berniat pulang lewat pintu depan. Siapapun tahu Mammon tidak mengenal 'pintu' masuk, yang ia kenal adalah 'jendela' masuk.

Markas Varia sudah terlihat dan Mammon baru saja memutuskan untuk terbang lebih tinggi, langsung ke arah beranda, saat ia melihat dua kepala yang ia kenal berjalan di bawahnya menuju arah yang sama. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Segera ia mendekati dua orang itu sambil bersembunyi di antara dahan pohon.

"…makanya kubilang lebih baik Mammon saja." Laki-laki dengan kumis dan jenggot yang aneh, Leviathan, berkata pada laki-laki dengan rambut warna-warni yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"_Maa_, Levi. Bukan kita yang menentukan. Squalo benar, Bel-_chan_ yang paling berhak menentukan," kata Lussuria.

"Tapi bocah itu terlalu lembek! Memutuskan hal seperti ini saja harus menunggu sampai besok." Levi menggerutu.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Bel-_chan_ dekat dengan mereka berdua. Lagipula sejujurnya aku juga merasa agak kejam meminta Bel-_chan_ memilih."

Mammon terdiam di tempatnya sesaat. 'Jadi, Bel yang akan memutuskan?' pikirnya. Ia mengacuhkan pikirannya dan kembali melayang menuju beranda.

.

.

"Mammon? Kau sudah pulang?"

Glek. Mammon tidak menyangka akan bertemu Bel di beranda. Dia agak melamun saat melayang kemari dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Bel.

"Ya. Dan aku mau segera kembali ke kamar," katanya seraya melayang melewati Bel.

"Tunggu." Bel menangkap kaki Mammon. "Temani aku di sini. Sudah lama kan kita tidak ngobrol. Shishishi…" katanya.

Mammon menatap Bel. Anak itu tetap memasang senyum anehnya seperti biasa, tapi Mammon tahu ada yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tentu saja, mengenai ilusionis Varia.

Mammon memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia pun duduk di sebelah lengan Bel. Mereka berdua menatap pemandangan yang bisa mereka lihat dari sana.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini ya," kata Bel. Mammon hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali pada pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Lihat! Dalam dua tahun, pemandangan di sini sudah banyak berubah. Shishishi…" Ia kembali tertawa sebelum senyum betul-betul hilang dari wajahnya. "Banyak yang berubah…" katanya pelan.

Mammon tidak menoleh atau berkata apapun. Tapi rasanya ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi Fran masih belum bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur dan meminum segelas susu hangat.

Belum sampai di dapur, tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju beranda ruang santai. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melihat pemandangan dari sana, tempat terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan diantara beranda-beranda lain di markas.

Fran membuka pintu kaca menuju beranda, membiarkan angina sepoi-sepoi membelainya saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit. 'Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya _me_ bisa melihat pemandangan dari sini,' pikirnya.

"Ah.."

Fran menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara. Rupanya Mammon. Dan…ia membawa koper.

"Mammon-_senpai_, kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat? Tugas arcobaleno lagi?" tanya Fran dengan nada monoton nya. Sejujurnya baru sekali ini Fran benar-benar bicara langsung dengan Mammon. Apalagi berduaan begini.

Mammon menghela napas pelan, tak menjawab.

"Kau..mau keluar dari Varia?" Fran tiba-tiba mengerti. Mammon juga pasti memiliki kegelisahan yang sama sepertinya. Tapi, kenapa ia harus pergi?

Mammon menatap anak bertopi kodok di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia berniat pergi diam-diam, tapi rupanya tidak bisa. Ia pun menghampiri Fran, berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau harusnya senang bocah. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau akan tetap menjadi ilusionis Varia," katanya.

Bola mata Fran sedikit membesar mendengarnya. Ia memang tidak mengenal Mammon, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau orang di hadapannya ini sama sepertinya, tidak ingin berpisah dengan tempat ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fran heran.

"Karena aku dapat pekerjaan lain yang gajinya lebih besar!" sahut Mammon. Ia benar. Verde menjanjikan uang yang lebih banyak, dan orang yang begitu mencintai uang sepertinya sudah sepantasnya memilih itu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa enggan?

"Kau mau berpisah dengan yang lainnya lagi? Dengan Bel-_senpai_? Bukankah kau dekat dengannya? Bel-_senpai_ sudah lama mencarimu." Tanpa sadar Fran bicara dengan nada cepat, membiarkan emosi terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Huh? Aku dekat dengan Bel hanya karena dia kaya. Dan sekarang aku akan dapat banyak uang, tidak perlu dia lagi," kata Mammon. Tapi Fran tahu itu tidak benar. Fran dapat melihat tangan mungil itu sedikit gemetar.

"Kau takut mendengar keputusan besok? Kau takut kan?" Kali ini Fran memberi penekanan pada suaranya. Ia tidak terima kalau 'saingannya' kabur begitu saja. Ia juga takut, tapi ia menghadapinya.

Lagi-lagi Mammon mendesah. Ia ingin memarahi anak di hadapannya. Memarahinya karena seenaknya menggantikan tempatnya. Tapi ia tahu itu salah. Fran pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Marah karena ia tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta kembali tempatnya.

"Aku bukan takut, Fran," bisik Mammon. "Aku tahu… Aku sudah tahu hasilnya…"

Fran menatap Mammon dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa Bel-_senpai_ langsung mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia _belum_ mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tapi aku tahu! Aku sudah mengerti!" Mammon memotong perkataan Fran. "Karena itu, sebelum mereka memutuskan, biar aku yang memilih." Ia menengadah, menatap Fran.

Fran tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tenang saja. Verde sudah menjanjikan tempat tinggal dan uang untukku kalau aku membantu pekerjaannya. Sebentar saja aku pasti akan melupakan kalian. Sampaikan salamku pada Bel." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mammon segera melayang pergi meninggalkan Fran.

"Mammon-_senpai_! Tunggu!" Fran berteriak. Tapi Mammon sudah tidak terlihat lagi, bergabung dengan kegelapan dan pohon-pohon di sekitar markas.

Fran masih tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin Mammon bisa seenaknya memutuskan begitu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Bel ingin Fran yang pergi?

"Fran! Kau melihat Mammon?" Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Fran diliputi kecemasan.

"Mammon-_senpai_…pergi," jawab Fran ragu.

"Ke mana?" tanya Bel. Rona cemas terlihat di wajahnya. Fran dengan segera mengutuk Mammon dalam hati. Lihat kan! Bel-_senpai_ begitu khawatir padanya.

"Katanya ia dijanjikan uang yang banyak kalau membantu pekerjaan Verde-san."

"Ck.. Bayi itu…" Bel kelihatan kesal. "Tapi aku merasa lega sekarang," kata Bel tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Fran menatapnya heran.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya saat Bos mengumumkan keputusan untuk melepaskannya dari jabatan ilusionis Varia –yang sebenarnya sudah tidak dipegang olehnya lagi karena sudah menjadi milikmu."

"Eh? Bel-_senpai_ memilih _me_ sebagai ilusionis Varia?" tanya Fran, membiarkan ekspresi heran terpancar di wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

"Ya, _Froggy_." Bel menatap Fran dengan cengiran anehnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" Fran masih tidak percaya.

Bel menghela napas dan menatap pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya dari beranda ini. "Karena sekarang sudah tak sama lagi dengan dulu. Karena sudah banyak yang berubah dalam dua tahun ini," kata Bel pelan.

Fran mengikuti arah pandang Bel. Ia tahu _senpai_nya itu sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Mammon. Ia juga tahu Mammon memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Fran yang telah dipilih.

"Kapan-kapan kita kunjungi Mammon-_senpai_ di lab Verde-san?" usul Fran.

"Ushishishi… Ya. Dan dia harus mentraktir kita dengan uangnya yang banyak itu." Bel kembali menyeringai.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Notes:

* Iyada : tidak/tidak mau

* Ore mo iyada : aku juga tidak mau

* Senpai : senior

* Kouhai : junior

* Baka ouji : Pangeran bodoh

* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu : tolong ya

* Dame dayo : Nggak boleh begitu lho

* * *

**A/N: **Okeh, akhirnya selesai juga. Er…. Makin lama nulis ini makin ngerasa ini aneh. Huks… Tadinya mau lebih ditampilin romance nya, tapi akhirnya males… *plak*

Segala saran, kritik, komentar tentang OOC-ness, keanehan, typo, atau apapun yang ada di fanfic geje ini ditunggu~


End file.
